The lorien legacies
by janedoe2014
Summary: This is my version of the Lorien Legacies
1. Chapter 1

(This is my first fanfiction :P I know it's probably really bad but hopefully it gets better as I get further into the story. This is is just my version of the Lorien legacies and no I don't own any of the characters. I hope you enjoy.)

One sat at the beach watching the sunset, as she waited for her cepan to finish packing their things. it's been almost a year since

they've arrived been here they have moved over fives times and still not a single one of One's legacies have developed yet."Come on.

it's time to go" One's cepan says as she walks over to her."Why can't we stay here?" one says as she stares out at the ocean."You

know why we can't stay Emily."She says as she starts to walk to the car."Emily?"She stands and looks at here cepan."Is that going to

be my new name?"She asks as she follows her to the car."Where do you want to go next?"Her cepan asks ignoring One's

looks at her cepan shocked. She has never got to choose where they moved and she was wondering if she was joking."Well?"Her cepan

thinks about it for a minute."How about California?"One asks as she stares out at the ocean, still not wanting to leave Mexico."

Ok. California it is."One's cepan says as she starts the car and drives out of the parking lot heading to California.


	2. Chapter 2

One stares out the window as she thinks of her home planet Lorien, a planet thousands of miles away. A planet that was destroyed by the mogadorians. Even

though one was only six when the mogadorians invaded her home she still remembers bits and pieces of that day. The one thing she remembers the most is the fear she saw in her

grandparents eyes on the day of the invasion, She remembers watching Loridas one of the elders of their planet put the charm on her and the rest of the garde, A charm

that ensured that they couldn't be killed out of order. As long as they stay apart the charm will be still in effect and the rest of the garde will still be protected, so if one of

the mogs some how manages to catch a member of the garde and tries to kill him or her they'll be safe because as long as the charm is still in affected what ever damage

the mog would try to do to them would be reversed on them, but for one she isn't protected by this just connects her to the others, and as long as she stays alive number

two through nine will be safe or atleast thats what her cepan told her."Hey are you hungry?" Her cepan asks as she gets in the car."No." One response still staring out the

window, thinking of the other garde and whether or not they've started developing their legacies. As her cepan starts the car One gets pulled back into her memories of that

day.


	3. Chapter 3

It started like any other day. One was watching her grandmother bake as she listened to her grandfather tell the story of how the nine original elders discovered the

phoenix stones."Soon after the elders found the stones our planet was filled with peace and prosperity."He tells one as he picks her up, setting her down on his lap."The

phoenix stone gifted the garde with legacies so that they could protect our planet." Her grandfather continues as he holds her on his lap."What about the chimera?"One

asks as she looks up at him."Where did they come from?" Her grandfather smiles as he looks down at her."Nobody really knows where they came from."He says as he sets

her in the chair next to him."All we know is that they came out of hiding when the elders discovered the phoenix stones."Just as he finishes speaking one's chimaera flies

into the kitchen, it has taken the form of what looks like a small monkey with large wings. One looks up at her chimaera as it flies over her head, every once in a while

changing into different flying creature which she didn't know the name of."When are the fireworks going to start?" She asks as she watches her chimaera land on her

shoulder, it has taken the form of a small cat like creature with dark blue fur and snow white eyes."They should be starting soon."Her grandmother says as she sets a large

purple cake in the center of the table."Do you want to put the frosting on the cake?" She asks one as she hands the bowl of frosting that she just made."sure."One says

happily as she takes the bowl of frosting from her grandmother."Try not to eat all the frosting this time."Her grandmother says as she goes back to the oven. Just as one

starts to put the frosting on the cake she notices what at first looks like fireworks going off in the distance."Yay they started!"She says happily as she jumps off the chair,

running out to the back yard so that she can watch. As soon as she is outside her chimaera jumps off her shoulder and lands next to her, quickly changing into a larger creature as its feet touch the ground."it looks like they decided to start a little early this year."One's grandfather says as he walks over to her, staring at the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

One is pulled out of her memories when she feels some one gently shake her shoulder"Emily." One does not respond at first, still not used to her new name."Come on

one help me bring the stuff inside."One glances out the window at there new house. It's a simple one story house that is located about twenty minutes from the

beach."Do you want to go to school this time."One's cepan asks as she gets out of the car."One thinks about it for a second."No." She says as she gets out of the car,

following her cepan to the trunk."Good."She looks at one."Because I was thinking we could start your training tomorrow."Really!" One says cepan just nods as she looks

into the trunk."Since we're finally starting my training does that mean I can finally open my chest."She says as she looks at her chest excited to finally find out what's

inside."No."Her cepan says as she looks at the chest."You're still not ready."Then can you atleast tell me what's in it."She says as she looks up at her cepan."it's your

inheritance." Is all she says as she picks it up as she starts walking to the door. One sighs as she grabs the rest of there things shutting the truck as she follows her

always pack light when they move the only thing they keep with them as they move place to place is one's loric chest, the chest that holds her inheritance and can only

be opened by both one and cepan."Hello."Comes a voice from behind."You guys must be the new neighbors."An elderly looking women says as she walks over to us."My

names sally and I live in the house across from yours."she points over to her house as both One and her cepan look at her."Hello." One's cepan says cautiously as she

looks at Sally." I don't bite." Sally chuckles as She watches cepan glances at One then Looks back at the women."My names Hilde and this is my granddaughter Emily."

Hilde isn't really One's is her cepan, Cepans where the one that were responsible for running Lorien, they helped the garde developed and master their legacies. Even

though she isn't really her grandmother Hilde is the closest thing she has to a family."How old are you Emily?"Sally asks as she looks at her."She's eight" Her cepan

replies before One can say anything."Oh thats nice."Sally says with a smile."I have a daughter around her age."She says as she looks back at her house."You'll probably

see her around school."She says as she looks back at one."well it was nice meeting you two."She smiles as she watches them."Well I have to go pick up my daughter

from school."She says as she starts to walk back to her One and Hilde watch as the women walks to her house."Are you sure you don't want to go to school?" She asks

as she unlocks the door."Yeah i'm sure"One says as she follows her into the house. Hilde sets down her chest as soon as they get in the house."I'm going to the store to

buy some food and new clothes." She says as she glances at one."Can you find a place to hide your chest and set up the cameras."Sure one says as she picks up her

chest."Is there anything you would like me to get while i'm at the store?" Hilde asks as she walks back out the thinks about it for a second as she watches she cepan

walk out the door."can you get ice cream?"She asks as she starts to look around the house."What flavor?"Her cepan asks."It doesn't matter."One replies as she starts to

walk down the hall, looking for a place to hide her chest. About an hour later Hilde returns with several bags full of food and new clothes."Did you find a place to hide the

chest."Hilde asks as she starts to put the groceries away."Yep."One replies as she leans on the wall."I found a trap door in one of the closets, so i put it in there."What

about the cameras."Hilde asks."I set them up."One replies as she pulls herself onto the counter."Do you think the others started to develope their legacies yet?"One

asks as she digs through the bags looking for the ice cream." I doubt it."Hilde says as she hands one the ice cream."There still too young."One just nods as she opens

the ice cream."Your legacies should be developing soon." Hilde says as she hands One a spoon."And thats why we need to start your training."She says as looks out the

window."Hopefully they start to develop before they find us."She sighs as she finishes putting the groceries away.


	5. Chapter 5

After Hilde finishes putting the groceries away she hands One a bag with her new clothes."Go get some rest." She says as she throws away the empty bad in the

trash."Were going to start your training early in the morning."She says as she looks back at one. One just nods as she looks back at her."night." she says as she hopes

of the counter and heads to her room. One sets the bag with her new clothes on the floor as she enters the room, the room is painted light pink with several movies

posters on the walls and a singles mattress at the far right corner of the room."Welcome home."She mumbles to herself as she walks over to the do you want an extra

blanket."Hilde asks as she looks into her room."No thanks."One says as she lies down, staring up at the ceiling."Ok." Hilde smiles softly as she starts to close her

door."Goodnight Emily." "night." One replies as she closes her eyes. One is pulled back into the memories of the invasion as she as she shuts her eyes. One is sitting in

the backyard with her grandparents as they watch the sky when suddenly Someone comes running over to them. One's grandparents looks at her as she

approaches."Hello Hessu"One's grandmother starts to smile but stops when she starts to sense that some things wrong."The prophecies." Hessu gasps as she tries to

catch her breath."No." Is all One's grandmother can manage to say." Are you sure?"Ones grandfather asks as he looks up at the sky." Those aren't fire works."He looks

at Hessu."She just shakes her head"The mogadorians have come and they have already destroyed the capital."She says as she looks at one."We need to get her to the

ship right away. One stays quiet as she watches her grandparents Talk to her cepan."I can't believe the procephy is actually happening."Her grandmother whispers to

herself."There's no time we need to get going."They look at one. One doesn't remember much from that point. The things she can remember are her grandparents

crying as they said goodbye and waiting for the rest of the garde and there cepans. One wakes up around midnight. She tries to fall back to sleep but she is no longer

tired."How do they expect nineteen people to defeat the mogadorian army."She thinks to herself as she slowly sits up, staring out the window."It's not fair." why did

they make me one."She thinks to herself."Why can't I be protected like the others."She bites her lip as she stares out the window."It's not fair." She whispers to herself,

looking down at her hands they start to shake. She jumps slightly when she hears a loud crack coming from the window. Her hands continue to shake as she looks up at

the window. Just as she looks up the window shatters. Her first legacy has finally developed. Seconds Later her Cepan comes running into the room holding a large

kitchen knife. She looks at the broken window then at One."Did you do that?" she asks as she walks over to one. Looking at the broken glass on the floor." Yes." One

says, still staring at her shaking hands."Is it one of my legacies?" She looks up at Hilde."Yes."Smiles." You have finally started developing your legacies."She says as she

hugs one tightly."Which one did I.."One falls silent when she hears the sound of a cop car in front of their house."One of our neighbors must have heard the window

brake and called the cops."Hilde says as looks out the window then back at One."go get your chest." She tells one as she walks to the front door setting down the knife

as she leaves her room."Are we moving." One asks as she follows her cepan. Before she can answer One there is a loud knock on the door."Go get your chest."She says

as she grabs the car keys walking to the door. Hours later they are in the car driving up to northern California."I'm I going to have to change my name again?"She asks

as she glances at Hilde. Hilde just nods."Can I pick it this time?" She asks hoping this she'll say yes. Hildes glances at one."Ok. You can pick your new name." "Really?"

One smiles as she looks at Hilde." So what is your new name going to be?" She stares out at the road as she drives. One thinks about it."My name is going to be

Amber." She smiles as she looks out the window." Happy that she finally got to choose her name and excited that her first legacy has finally arrived. Hours later Hilde

parks the car in front of a motel"ok Amber she smiles as she looks at One." Lets get's a little more rest before find a new house." "Ok." One gets out of the car."I'll go

get us a room."Hilde says as she gets out the car."You stay here with your chest." She says as goes to get there room. Minutes later Hilde returns with their room key."I

grab the chest." She says as she tosses one the room key."Ok." One says as she catches the key."Which room are we in?" One Looks at the key"Where in room

one."Her cepan says she walks over to her holding One's loric chest. One stays quiet as she follows Hilde to their room. Hilde sets down One's chest as they Enter the

room."Theres something I want to give you now that your first legacy has developed." She tell one as she shuts the door.


	6. Chapter 6

One sits on her bed as she look at her cepan."Close your eyes."Hilde says as she walks over to her. One watches as she walks over to her then she closes her

eyes."What is it?" she smiles." Just keep your eyes close." Hilde says as she pulls one's loric pendant from her back pocket."This isn't tied to your legacies."She says as

she puts it around her neck."I'm given you this now because I believe you're ready to open your chest." she says as she sits down next to her." You can open your eyes

now." She smiles as she watches one slowly open her eyes, looking down at the pendant that she put around her neck."Wait."She looks at Hilde."Are you serious."She

smiles."Were finally going to open my chest."She from Hilde to her chest."Yes." Hilde smile."But first you need to get more rest." We'll open it After your training

tomorrow."Hilde says as she walks over to the other bed and lies down. One looks at Hilde as she lies down."Night."She whispers as she closes her eyes. The next

morning Hilde wakes up to find One trying to open her chest."I've already told you."She says as she walks over to One."You can't open the chest without me."She says

as she picks up the chest and sets it on her bed."And I said that we are going to open it after your training."She says as she look back at one who is staring at the

floor."Go take a shower."I'm going to make our new documents and try to find a new house." She says as she pulls her laptop from her bag."Why can't we open it

now?"One asks as she stands up looking at her chest."One please just go take a shower."She looks up at one then back at her glances one more time at her chest as

she walks into the bathroom slowly closing the door. One quickly gets dressed as she gets out the shower."That was fast."Her cepan watches as she leaves the

bathroom."When are we going to start my training?"one asks as she sits on the bed next to Hilde."Now."Hilde shuts the laptop as she looks at one."First I want to figure

out what legacy you developed."She carefully studies One as she stands."Which one do you think it could be?"One asks as she watches Hilde." "Think you might have

developed telekinesis but it will be if test it out first."She says as she looks around the room."And how we going to do that?" One asks as she slowly stands up watching

Hilde as she looks around the room."Like this." She says as she picks up a random pen cap off the floor." I want you to try to move this." She says as she sets it down

on the bed. One just looks at it for a second then looks back at Hilde"How am suppose do that?" She says as she looks back at the pen cap."Just try and concentrate."

she says as she watches her slowly closes her eyes as she tries to concentrate on the pen cap. Nothing happens for the first few minutes but as soon as she opens her

eyes the pen cap slowly starts to shake as it rises in the air. One's cepan just smiles as she watches."So does this mean I get to open my chest now?"She smiles as she

looks at Hilde, letting the pen cap fall back to the bed."No not yet."She says as she sit on the edge of the bed."But you said.." Hilde cuts her off."That we would open

your chest after you finished training." One looks at the pen cap."But we did finish." "That wasn't training." Hilde says as she watches her."We're not going to be doing

your training here" She says as she picks up One's loric chest."Then where are we going to do my training?"She asks as she watches Hilde walk to the door with her

chest."I found a place where we can do your training."She looks at One"Try to keep that hidden under your shirt"She looks at her pendent as she opens the door."I

meet you in the car."She says as she leaves the room with her chest and her bag with her laptop. Hours later they our on the road."How much longer is it going to take

to get their?" One asks as she stares out the window." Like I just said two minutes ago, we're almost there." Hilde as she turns off the radio."What kind of training are

we going to do when we get there?" she asks as she stares out the window."I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself."She glances at One."And I going to teach

you how to hunt."She says as she pulls up to a gas station."I'm going to get us something to eat."Hilde says as she gets out of the car."If you have to use the bathroom

I suggest you use it now because this is our last stop before we reach our new house."She says as she shuts the door heading towards the gas station. Minutes later

they are back on the road."How much longer do we have to stay apart?"One stares out the window as she eats one of the taco's Hilde bough while they were at the gas

station."We're not going to be able to come together until we're all ready."Hilde replies as she picks up her soda and takes a sip."And how long will that be?"One looks at

Hilde as she eats another taco.'I honestly don't know." Hilde says as she sets down her cup."The other garde are still way too young to start developing their legacies. So

it's probably going to be awhile before we can meet up with the others." One sighs." I wish we could just get together already."You know perfectly well why we cant do

that. if we got together now the charm would break and the other would be left completely defenseless against the mogs. One just stares out the window as she listens

to Hilde. She knows she's right but still one just wants to meet up with the others and finish this war.


	7. Chapter 7

One sits in the backyard as she watches her cepan."Before we start training I want to tell a little bit more about the mogs."She says as she sits on front of one."Do you

know what's the closest planet to Mogadore?" Hilde asks as she looks at One."Yeah. Its Lorien." She says as she looks back at nods"Do you remember what I

told you about the invasion, why they destroyed our home?" One nods." They invaded our planet for our resources. There planet is dying so that thought if they took

loriens resources they would save their planet." One says as she looks up the sky."Do you know what's the second closest planet to Mogadore?"Hilde asks as she slowly

stands back up."Yeah."One glances at Hilde."It's Earth." Hilde nods."Do you think there here."One looks up at the sky."Yes I do."Hilde says as she starts to pace in front

of one."And I don't think the came to take their resources." "If they didn't come for their resources what do you think they want?" "Think they want to make earth

their new home." One just nods."Where going to start your training now." One smiles as she stands up.

Hilde holds a tennis ball."I want you to try and stop this." One looks at the tennis ball and ok."Are you ready one?" she asks as she watches one."Yes"One nods and

seconds later Hilde throws the tennis ball at her. One contrates on the ball trying to stop it. At first nothing happens but she manages to stop it seconds before it hits her

face."Good now throw it back."Hilde takes a couple steps back as she watches One. One glances at Hilde then back at the ball as she tries to throw it back with her

ball flies about a couple inches before falling to the ground."That was good for your first time, but I know you can do better."Both Hilde and One look at

the ball."Now try to pick it back up." She says as she walks over to one. One and Hilde spend the next two hours practicing how to control her telekinesis with the

tennis ball."Are you ready to add an a second ball?"Hilde asks as she picks up the bag of tennis nods as she watches Hilde."ok after this I want you go take a

shower while I make lunch. then after we eat i'm going to show you something before we open your chest."One smiles as she starts to think of her

chest."Concentrate." Hilde says as she throws the first tennis ball followed by the second. One stops the first ball seconds after Hilde throws it and stops the second

seconds after that." throw them as far as you can into the air." One close her eyes as she concentrates on the tennis balls. She manages to throw the first

ball about fifty feet in the air and the second ball about ten."Now try and stop them before they hit the floor."Hilde says as she watches both the tennis balls fall back

down."One closes her eyes as She stops the tennis balls from hitting the ground."Good." Hilde walks over to one."You will be practicing picking up heavier objects

tomorrow."She says as she grabs the Tennis balls from the air."Go take a shower and get some rest while I make dinner."One watches as Hilde tosses both of the tennis

balls back into the bags."When are my others legacies going to start to develope?" One asks as she follows Hilde into the house."They should be developing soon."Hilde

glances at One."Who knows maybe you already developed a your second legacy and we just don't know it."One looks back at Hilde."Go take a shower."Hilde says as she

goes to the kitchen.

About an hour later One and Hilde are sitting on the floor of the living room looking at One's loric chest."So what did you want to show me."One looks at Hilde as She

takes out a silk bag from her duffel bag."These aren't connected to your legacies but you need to start developing your legacies to activate them." She says as she pours

glasses orb that vary in sizes into her hand."What are those?" One asks as she watches her."Just wait and see." Hilde brings the orbs to her face and blows on them.

Seconds later they slowly began to glow and Hilde throws them into the air. As soon as she throws them into the air they slowly start to orbit around the largest one, it

is about the size of an orange."This is the lorien solar system."Hilde glances at one who is watching the orbs move around the largest one."This one."Hilde points at the

fourth orb orbiting the largest orb is the orb in the both watch as the surface start to form on the fourth orb."What is it doing?"She looks at Hilde."It is

taking the exact form of Lorien."Hilde looks at One."It is taking the form of what it looks like at this exact moment."They both look back at the orb as mountains start to

grow,Indentations form and deep creases start to cut across the form where rivers used to be and then it stops when the last mountain finishes stares at

the colorless landscape. Everything is completely still on lorien."Do you see that?"Hilde points at a very small pulse that is coming from the center of the orb."Lorien still

lives."She looks at One."I believe it's hibernating and that it will wake up someday."She says as she snaps her fingers causing the orbs to stop moving. One just watches

as Hilde cups her hands around the planet and softly blows on it. Seconds after she blows on the orb hints of blue and green start to appear and disappear almost

immediately."This is what Lorien looked the day before the invasion."Hilde says as they watch the color stays quiet as she stares at the orb."Are you ready to

open you…."Hilde is cut off my the sound of the front door being violently kicked down.

Hilde quickly collects the orbs and puts them in the bag."Quick help me open the chest."She says as she puts her hand on the quickly does the same. The lock

glows brightly then lock opens. As soon as it unlocks Hilde opens it and tosses the silk bag into the chest then quickly shuts and locks the chest. As soon as she Shuts

the chest Two mogadorian soldiers walk into the living room. As soon as Hidle sees the mogs she quickly stands keeps One behind quickly stands up and looks at

the mogadorian soldiers, there eyes are completely black, their skin is a bruised color with tattoos on their mog grin revealing their razor sharp teeth when

they see one's loric chest."We've been looking for you for a long time."One of the mogs say as they walk over to them followed by six mogs carrying swords of various

colors. One tries to stop them with her telekinesis but there are too looks back at One"Run." One just looks at her."I'm not going.."One is cut off my

Hilde."I'll be fine Amber run now." She looks back at the mogs as one of them tries to to stab her with there sword which she quickly deflects with a knife she pulls from

the waistband of her manages to deflect the mogs attacks a couple more times before a mog comes up from behind and grabs her neck. Meanwhile another

one of the mogs tries to attack one while she is distracted. He tosses his sword right at her but she ducks seconds before it takes off her head. One grabs the sword as

she gets to her feet and looks at the mogs who are paying more attention to her cepan, who they are trying to kill first. One glances at Hilde who is fighting to break

free from the mogs grip. As soon as One looks at Hilde the mog raises his sword,grinning as he brings the sword down at her chest. He was waiting for her to look at her

cepan because he wanted one to watch as she was killed."No!"One screams as she tries to stop the sword from killing her cepan. The mogs just laugh as they watch but

one manages to stop the sword seconds before it killed then uses her telekinesis to pull the sword away from the mog causing it to going flying into another

mogs head killing him almost instantly. Just as one looks back a Hilde another mog walks over to her with his sword raised only glancing at one once as he brings the

sword down stabbing Hilde in the chest. Hilde coughs up blood as she looks at one."Run."She manages to say before she falls to the ground dead.

A surge of anger washes through ones body as she watches Hildes body fall to the mogs fall quiet when the notice the house start to shake, One's second

legacy has developed. One balls up her fist as she looks at the mogs, the house starts shaking even harder and several of the mogs fall to the floor when they loses there

takes this opportunity to grab a sword from one of the mogs that has fallen and stab the closest one in chest as it stands up. One manages to kill two more

mogs before the house stops shaking. One looks around at all the dead bodies of the mogs as the slowly turn to dust. One looks around the room before kneeling down

next to her dead cepan"i'm so so…"one looks down to find a sword sticking out of her chest then looks up to find a group of mogs that wasn't there seconds before

surrounding."One down eight to go."is the last thing she hears before she feels a second blade entering body killing her.


	8. Chapter 8

Two sits on the couch tracing the scar on her ankle the one that appeared on her right leg almost three years ago. At first Two didn't understand what was happening

when she felt the scar burn itself into her ankle, but her cepan knew. He told her that One was dead and that they had to move as soon as possible because she was

next."Hey two." Her cepan walks over to her holding a plate with pancakes and bacon on it."I'm going out to buy new cameras to set up around the house."He glances out

the window then back at Two."Do you have the gun with you?" Two holds up the small gun that her cepan make her carry with her at all times."Good."He nods when he

see's the gun."I'll try not to be gone for too long."He watches as Two sets the gun down and continues to eat. Her cepan glances at her one more time before leaving. Two

watches as he leaves than she stands up and starts walking around the house thinking of what legacy she might develop."Hopefully I develope cool like being able to

fly." Two walks into her room and lays down on her bed staring at the ceiling as she waits for her cepan comes back. About an hour later Twos capan finally returns with

the new cameras and a new laptop for two."Hey Two I got you a new laptop while I was out."He hands two the new laptop as he sits down on her bed."Did you get the

cameras." One sits up as she opens the lap down." Yeah."He watches her."I set them up when I got here."He smiles."Hey I cook dinner tonight?" Two glances up at him

then back at her new laptop."Sure."Her cepan smiles as he stands back up."When are we going to meet up with the others?"Two stares at the laptop."When we're

ready."He walks out of her room."And when will that be?"She watches as he leaves her room."He glances back at her."When ever you guys start developing your

legacies."He glances at her one more time before going to his spends the next four hours searching the web for anything that might tell her where the others might be

doesn't find anything, which is a good thing because she knows that means the mogs probably haven't anything either and that there safe for gets up and goes to the

kitchen. Her cepan walks into the kitchen seconds after her holding his laptop."So what are goin.."Is cut off by the sound of someone knocking on the door."It's probably

someone trying to sell us something again."Two says as she grabs a pot from the sink."Yeah probably."He goes to the front door just as the person knocks again. Two

sets down the pot as she looks back at the watching as her cepan opens the after he open the door a single mog soldier walks into the house shutting the door behind

him as he glances over at two, staring at her loric pendant which is in full view over her shirt. Two glances down at her pendant then back at the mog who is staring at

her not paying attention to her cepan who has pulled a pocket knife out of his back pocket. Two watches as he quickly slices the mogs throat then runs over to

Two."Come on we have to leave now!" He grabs his laptop and hands to her then quickly opens the cabinet under the sink quickly grabbing her loric chest as Two turns

of the stove and grabs the car keys tossing them to her cepan as they run out to the car.


	9. Chapter 9

**(The next chapter is going to be longer :P )**

* * *

Hours later Two and her cepan were on on a airplane heading to England."How do you think they found us?"Two whispers as she looks at her cepan."I don't know."He

whispers as he glances at her then back out the window."Do you think they're following us?"Two looks up and down the aisle of the plane as her cepan watches

her."No."He glances at back out the window."I think he found us on accident." he whispers as he looks around the plane as he looks around the plane to make sure that

everyone is asleep."We'll be safe once were in England."He looks at Two."You get some sleep."He reaches over and tucks her pendant under her shirt as he watches close

her eyes."night."She whispers as she slowly falls asleep.

Hours later Two's cepan carefully shakes her shoulder to wake her up."We're here."He says as he grabs the duffel bag that is hiding her loric chest."Can we get something

to eat?" Two yawns as she slowly stands up following her cepan out of the airplane."Sure."He tosses the duffel bag over his shoulder as he looks around the airport."I'll get

us something to eat on the way to the apartment."He looks around at everyone as they leave the airport heading to there new looks around as she

follows her cepan."Can we go to Hawaii next?"Two glances at him as they walk into a glances at her as they get in line to order."Sure."He

smiles."Yay!"Two smiles as she looks up at the menu."So what are you going to get?"He watches her as she looks up at the thinks about it as they walk to

the cash register.

They walk into their apartment hours later."Two find a place to hide your chest while I set up the cameras."He hands her the duffel bag with her chest."Ok."She looks

down at the bag as Her cepan goes to the kitchen."When I'm I going to be able to open it?"She glances over at the kitchen as she starts to walk over to one of the

rooms."You have to start developing you legacies to open it."He glances at her as he walks to the front door."And who knows."He smiles."Maybe we'll get lucky and one

of your legacies will develop early."He slowly opens the door."yeah."Two whispers as she goes into the room shutting the door behind cepan watches as she goes

into the room then starts setting up a camera in one of the plants next to the door. After he finishes setting up the camera he goes back inside to find Two sitting in the

kitchen on her laptop."Did you find a place to hide the chest?"He sits next to her at the table."Yeah."She glances at him then back at the laptop looking for anything

that would lead them to the others."Did you find anything?"He opens his laptop."Nope."She closes her laptop as she looks at him


	10. Chapter 10

About three weeks has past since Two and her cepan moved to England and so far they haven't ran into a single mog."Hopefully this means that they didn't follow

us."Two cepan says as he looks out the window looking down at the streets below."Can we go out later.?"Two glances at her cepan as she finishes her

breakfast."Sure."He glances at her than back out the window."Just make sure to hide your pendant under your shirt while were out."They both look down at her

pendant at the same time."Ok"She smiles as she walks over to the window."How much longer are we going to be sta…"Two is cut by the sound of someone knocking on

the door."Hide your pendant."He glances at two as he walks over to the door. Two quickly hides her pendant as she watches him. He glances back at her one more time

as he opens the cepan looks around when he opens the slowly walks over to him."Is anyone there."She peaks out the door to find no one."It was

probably just the wind."He closes the door as he glances down at two."I'm going to look around the apartment just to be sure it wasn't a mog."He goes to his room and

grabs one of his gun."You stay here."He hides the gun in the waistband of his pants as he walks back over to the door."Be careful."Two watches as he walks out the

apartment.

Twos cepan glances back at her as he leaves the apartment."Hopefully it isn't a mog."He thinks to himself as he walks around first couple of minutes he

doesn't find shakes his head."What was I thinking…." The smell of burning gas cuts of his train of the thought."What the.."He whispers as he looks back at

the car he just past. As soon as he looks back the car explodes causing him to go flying out of the parking lot hitting the side of the building. Seconds after he hits the

building he quickly stands up cringing slightly as he look over at the car. Just as he looks at the mogs he sees two mogs walking over to him holding guns. He quickly

pulls out his gun seconds after he sees them.

**(2's p.o.v)**

Two was on her laptop when she heard the explosion coming from the parking lot."No."Two whispers as she quickly runs over to the window just a mog soldier walks

by."They probably don't know what apartment were in."She thinks to herself as she runs back to her room with her laptop."He will be fine."She tells herself as she looks

out the window looking for any sign of her cepan. After about three minutes of looking out the window she still doesn't find anything."He is going to be.."Is cut off by the

sound of the front door being kicked down. Two quickly grabs the guns off her bed as she runs over to the door."Are you sure this is the right apartment."She hears one

of the mogs say."Yay. This is where the is the exact spot where the mogs tracked them to."She hears another say. She looks down at the in her hand then glances over

at the closet.

**(2's cepans p.o.v)**

He quickly points his gun at the first mog and shoots. He manages to shoot his gun three more times hitting the first mog in the chest and neck before the second mog

raises his gun and shoots at his 's cepan manages to get to avoid the first couple of shots from the mogs gun but he is hit when he trips over one of a

rock."Fuck."He whispers to himself as he looks back at the mogs who are getting closer."I need to get back to two."He thinks to himself as he points his gun at the

second mog shooting him in the chest then points the gun at the first mog who is some how still alive and shoots him twice in the head killing him almost instantly. The

second mog glances down at the first mog as he turns to ash then he looks back at Two's cepan just as more mogs start to arrive. Two's cepan glances back at the

approaching mogs as he shoots the second mog one more time in the chest killing him. Seconds after he kills the second mog he turns around and starts running back

to his apartment.

It takes him less than a minute to get back to his he gets back the door is kicked down."No."He thinks to himself as he starts to run to two's

before he can open two's door he feels a sharp pain in his back."Dammit."He thinks to himself as he looks back at the mogs who have just walked out of his room. He

points his gun at them just as they aim their guns at him. He manages to shoot both of the mogs in the chest before his gun runs out of bullets."Shit."He whispers as

he throws his gun to the side and pulling his pocket knife from his back pocket. The mogs just laugh as they see his pocket knife."I'm not going to let you get her."He

says as he looks at the mogs." "And how exactly are you planning on stopping us."One of the mugs says as he looks at the pocket knife in two's cepans hand."Like

this."He charges at the mogs avoiding most of the shots from there gun. It only takes them seconds to reach them and he was only hit twice. The mogs just laugh as

they watch him."This is pointless."one of the mogs says as he pulls the knife from his hand."You know we are going to win so whats the point of fighting."Two's cepan

looks back at the door as more mogs walk into the apartment."Just give up already the mog says as he watches two's cepan."I will never give up."Two's cepan says as

he punches the mog in the after he punches the mog in the face the mog next to the one he punches raises his gun pointing it at his chest."To bad you

want be her when we rip that pretty little pendant off your garde dead body." The mog shoots at his chest before he can say anything."That was to easy" One of the

mogs says as they watch as the dead body of two's cepan falls to the floor."Where's the garde."A larger mog says as he walks over to them."She's in this room."One of

the mogs say as he gestures to the door."Then what are you waiting for."The larger mog hisses."Knock down that door and kill her already." He glares at the two

mogs."Yes sir."They say at the same time. It takes them only seconds to knock down the door. When the door is finally knocked down all they find is a empty

Two has escaped.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been almost four years since the day Three ands his cepan heard about the bombing in England. Three and his cepan were living in Turkey at the time and they

overheard someone talking about it while they were out shopping. At first Three's cepan thought it was just some random terrorist attack but Three knew better. He knew

that it was the mogs and that they found a member of the just hoped that it wasn't Two and if it was he hoped that her or she would be is pulled out of his memories

when he hears someone call his name."Hanuu."His cepan calls from outside their hut. After living about two months in Turkey three's cepan decided it was time to wanted

to live somewhere off the grid so he picked a small village in Kenya."Yeah."Three puts on a shirt as he walks out of the small hut."I need your help with something."His

cepan looks over at him as he sets down several large glances at them then back at his cepan."I need you to cut these for me."He watches Three walks over to him."And I

want you to use your telekinesis."His cepan watches him. Three looks down at the logs as they slowly starts to rise a couple inches of the ground."Good his cepan smiles as

he watches him."Now cut then in half."His cepan watches as a large crack starts to appear on the logs slowly spreading down the center of the lets the logs fall back to the

ground after cutting them all in half. So far Three has only developed two legacies telekinesis and superspeed. Three developed his first legacy when they were still living in

turkey and the second a couple months after they moved to Kenya."You get some rest while I make dinner."His cepan starts to pick up the firewood as he watches Three

walk back into the hut.


	12. Chapter 12

Three wakes up early the next morning."I want you to run four miles today."His cepan walks over to him as he puts on his shirt."Only four."Three grins as he puts on

his cepan laughs."ok then fives miles."He grabs his stopwatch as slides on his shoes."When do you think my other legacies are going to start coming."Three

follows his cepan out of there hut."His cepan shrugs."They should be developing soon."Three stretches as he looks around."How much longer are we going to stay

here?"He looks over at his cepan and watches as he puts the stopwatch around his neck."Probably four or five more weeks."His cepan looks around."Do you have your

knife with you?"He looks at Three. Three nods."Good."He looks around one more time."You should get going before the sun comes up"Three nods as he jogs into the

forest."His cepan watches Three jog into the forest then goes back into the hut.

It takes three less than ten minutes to run the five miles."Someone is getting faster."Three's cepan glances up at him as he walks back into the hut."I didn't even break

a sweat."He grins as he picks up a half empty water cepan 've gotten a lot stronger since we've gotten here."He looks out the window of the

hut."i'm going to go play basketball with some of the kids in the says as he pulls up his sockets to cover up the scar on his right ankle, the one that

appeared when One was killed and the scar on his left ankle, the one that is identical to the symbol on his loric pendant."Just make sure to come back to the hut before

the sun starts to set."His cepan looks over at him.'yeah yeah I Know."is cepan watches as he leaves he only takes five about five minutes to walk to

smiles as he watches some of the kids run over to him with there basketball."Have the new aid workers showed up yet."He cathes the basket ball when the youngest kid

tosses it to him."Yay."The youngest kid smiles as he tosses it back to the kid."What did they bring this time?"He follows them to the basket ball

court."Vacancies. I think."One of the kids says as he catches the nods as he looks over at the tents."Hanuu can you be on my team this time?"A kid

asks as he runs out of the tent."Sure."Three smiles as he catches the basketball."So what did they bring?"One of the kids asks the kid that just ran out of the tent."Just

vaccines this time."He takes the ball from three and runs over to the basketball court followed closely by the other glances back at the tent as he follows them

to the basket ball court. One of the aid workers is staring at him. Three waves at the aid worker then looks back at the kids as some tosses the basketball over to

catches it then throws it into the hoop."You guys should go get your shot before we play."Three catches the basketball when someone throws it back to him."Where just

going to wait for everyone else to get their shot first."The youngest kid says as Three throws him the basketball.

"well it was fun playing with you guys."Three tosses them the basketball."But I have to get back.."Three is cut off by one of the aid workers."Did you get your

shot?"Three glances at the aid worker."Nope."Three shrugs as he starts to walk back to his only looks back one more time at the aid worker who is still

watching him. The aid worker stares at him for a couple more seconds before going back into the tent."That was weird."Three thinks to himself as he walks back over to

his hut."Someone's back early."His cepan walks over to him."So did the new aid workers show today?"He glances over at the villages."Yeah Three shrugs as he goes into

their cepan nods as he follows Three into the hut."I want you to wake up early tomorrow."He watches as three sits on his bed."How much earlier do you want

me to wake up?"Three glances over at him as he lays down on his bed."Just one hour."His cepan closes the door."So you should go to sleep now."He glances over at

Three and smiles when he sees that he already fell asleep.

Hours later Three is awoken by a loud noise coming from outside the hut."What was that."Three mumbles as he slowly sits up looking over at his cepan who has

gestured from to stay watches as his cepan slowly walks over to the door of the hut and peaks out."No"Three hears his cepan just a the of a large blade

appears sticking out of his cepans lower back quickly disappearing seconds later."Run."Is the last thing Three hears his cepan say before his body falls to the only

takes Three a couple seconds to register what happened and before any of the mogs can enter the hut Three grabs his chest from under the bed and runs right through

the closet only looks back once as he runs through away from the hut. When he looks back he sees that the mogs have the hut surrounded and that they

have a piken with about ten minutes of running Three reaches a ravine that looks like it could be more than twenty feet across. Three glances back into the

forest then across the forest. knowing that if he makes it across he'll be takes a couple steps back before running full speed towards the edge of the

later he is only in the air for a couple seconds before landing on the other side of the ravine."I can't believe I actually made it."He thinks to

himself as he picks up his chest quickly walking into the forest when out of nowhere a hand grabs him by the throat."There's no where for you to go."The mog grins as

he lifts one of his swords in the air looking at Three's Loric pendant. Three tries to to pull the mogs hand off his neck. The mog just laughs as he watches him."you're too

weak."The mog says he brings the blade to one chest slowly pushing it into three's closes his eyes waiting for the pain to later he opens his

eyes when he hears the mog scream out in pain and that when he remembers that he can't be harmed as long as two is still uses this opportunity to loosen

the mogs grip on his throat while using his telekinesis to pull the mogs blade from his other hand."Fuck you."Three yells at the mog as he stabs in the

watches as The mog turns to ash at his feet then quickly grabs his loric chest as he starts running.


	13. Chapter 13

Four stares out the window as him and his cepan Henri drive to Paradise Ohio."I don't think you should go to school this time."Henri glances over at four then back at the

road."I want to go."Four says staring out the just shakes his head."your legacies should be developing soon and…."Hanri is cut off by four."I'm going to

school."He glances at his cepan."And if one of my legacies does start to develope while i'm at school i'll just call you."Four looks back out the stays quiet for

awhile."ok you can go."He says as he pulls up to a gas station."Have you picked your new name yet."His cepan looks at four as he gets out of the car."Yeah."He glances at

Henri."John smith."Henri nods as he shuts the car watches as Henri goes to pay for the gas."I hope the others are safe."Four thinks to himself as he picks up his

gameboy color from the cup holder. Four glances out the window just as Henri just to walk back to the car.

Hours later they are back on the road."How much longer is it going to take to get to the house?"Four sets down the gameboy when the batteries start to die."About an

hour."Henri glances over at four."Do you want to start school tomorrow or do you want to wait a couple days?" I want to start tomorrow."Four stays quiet the rest of

the way to their new house."Hey John were here."Henri shakes him awake. Four yawns as he looks around."Nice place."He stretches as he looks at the

shrugs as he gets out of the watches as Henri takes His Loric chest out of the back seat."Well are you going to help me bring the things inside."He looks at Four

as he gets out of the car."Here."He hands him the chest."Put this in the kitchen then come help me bring the computers inside."He looks back into the car as Four

starts to walk to the house.

Hours later Henri and Four are sitting in the kitchen."Are you sure you want your name to Be John Smith?"He glances at four as he makes the new

documents."Yeah."He watches Henri."ok."Henri spends the next hour and a half finishing their new documents."Here you go John smith."Henri hands him some

papers."I just enrolled you in the high school."He stretches as he stands up."Thank."Four yawns as starts to go to his watches as he goes to his room then

he sits back down and starts searching for any sign of the others


	14. Chapter 14

John walks into the kitchen the next morning."Did you get any sleep last night?"He looks over at Henri who is still on his laptop."No."He says not looking up from his

laptop."I had to set up the cameras and find a place to hide your chest."He glances up at four then back at his laptop."Then I spent the rest of the night looking for any

sign of the others."He closes his laptop."And no I didn't find anything."He yawns as he grabs the car keys."Are you sure you want to go."He yawns as he follows Four to

the car."Yeah." He looks over at Henri as he gets in the car."You should get some rest."He watches as Henri gets in the car."I still have a lot to do."He says as he pulls

out the driveway heading to the high school.

It takes Them less than twenty minutes to get to the school."I want you to call me every hour."He watches as four gets out of the car."And I want you to me the

second you think one of your legacies is starting to develope." "yeah ok."Four says as he shuts the car door."See you After school."Four pulls up his hood as he starts to

walk to the front doors of the School."Hi."He hears someone say from behind him."You must be the new student."He turns around to find a girl a couple inches shorter

then him with blonde hair and hazel eyes."My names Sarah."She smiles as she holds out her hand."My names John."He shakes her hand."Wow your really warm."She

glances at his hand."Do you have a fever."No."He shrugs as he watches her."I'm just.."He looks down at a small dog that was staring up at him."Is that your

dog?"Sarah looks down at it as takes her camera from her bag."Nope."He Looks back at Sarah as she takes a couple pictures of the as soon as she starts to take

the pictures the dog slowly starts to back away."He probably doesn't like to have his picture taken."He watches as the dog runs off just as the bell rings."I'll see you

around John."Sarah quickly takes a picture of him then walks of to his first class."yeah. See you around."He watches her walk off then goes to the office.

Four spends the next hour listening to the principle tell him the rules of the school and picking all of his classes."Do you have any questions?"The principal asks as he

slowly stands up."No."Four looks at his schedule as he follows the principle out of his office following him to his second period class."Are you planning on joining any of

the sports teams?"The principal glances at him as they reach the classroom."No."Looks around."Stay here."He tells four as he slowly walks into the classroom trying to

not to disturb the later the principle come back out of the class holding the door open for puts his hands in his pockets as he walks into the

classroom."Hello."The teacher smiles as she watches him enter the classroom."You can sit in the empty seat in the back."Four glances over at the seat and thats when

he sees Sarah in the seat in front of the one he was going to sit smiles when she sees him. Four looks down at the floor as he walks to his desk.


	15. Chapter 15

Four spends most of the class staring out the window as he listens to the teacher talk about the solar system."What the."He whispers to himself as he looks down at his

hands. Which were getting warmer by the looks up when he feel a piece of paper hit his looks around to see who threw it then looks back at his

hands just a small light starts to come from quickly shuts his hands and puts them back in his pocket just as another piece of paper hits his head. He looks up

just and as the person sitting next to Sarah turns back to the looks down seconds later when his hands start to slowly takes out one of his hands from

his pocket and closes it quickly when he notices the light that appeared on his hand has gotten brighter."What the hell."He thinks to himself as he looks up at the

is only four minutes left until the bell then quickly looks back at his hand as it grows hotter."Only four minutes he looks back at the clock."three

minutes."He glances at his hand then back at the clock as he quickly sends a text to bell rings seconds after he sends the text and as soon as the bell rings he

quickly grabs his bag but before he can leave the classroom the boy who sitting next to sarah trips him. Four glances over at the boy just as he catches his

only stares at the boy for a couple of seconds before running out of the classroom."John wait!"He hears someone call from glances back to find Sarah run after

stops running and turns around just as she catches up with him."Sorry about that."She looks back at the classroom."Mark can be A real jerk sometimes."She

looks back at four."Are you feeling ok."She touches his forehead."You're burning up."Four looks down at his hands which are still in his pockets then back at Sarah."John

are you ok."Four squeezes his fist closed as he looks around for a place to hide while he waits for Henri."John?"He hears Sarah but ignores her when he spots a

only looks back at her once as he runs off to the room quickly shutting and locking the door behind be him.

About four minutes later he receives a text from Henri asking where he texts him the classroom number then puts his phone back in his pocket as he looks at

the lights on his hands."What the."He whispers as he watches as the lights on his hands grow only takes henri a couple of seconds to find the class."Hey John

it's me"He whispers as he knocks on the quickly inlocks the door and lets him."Let me see your hands."He says as he shuts the door looking at four. Four

slowly lifts his hands Showing Henri the beams of light coming out of his stays quiet as he looks at his hands."Here put these on."He hands Four a pair of

gardening gloves."What is it."He asks Henri as he puts on the gloves."I tell you when we get to the car."He waits for Four to put the gloves on before opening the

stays quiet as they walk to the car."So what is it?"He asks they get in the car."Its called luman."Henri glances over at four as he pulls out of the parking lot.

Four looks at his hands."So what."He glances at Henri."Am I going to be able to shoot beams of light out of my hands."Henri laughs."there's more to it then the lights in

your hands."Four looks back down at his hands as he takes off the gloves."Like what."He stares at the beams of light which have dimed since they left the school."I'll tell

you when we get back to the house."He glances at four."Keep the gloves on."Four puts the gloves back on and stays quiet as they drive back to the house.


	16. Chapter 16

Hours later four and Henri are sitting in the kitchen looking at fours chest."Are we finally going to open it."Four grins as he glances at Henri then back at his

chest."Yes."Henri glances at four then back at the chest."But first I want to tell you more about the legacy you developed."He glances at his hands that are still

glowing."When are they going to turn of he glances at Henri."They should turn off soon."He glances at fours hands as he takes lighter of the table."Let me see your

hand."Let me see your hands."Henri watches as four holds up his stays quiet as he watches Henri take his right hand bringing the lighter close to it as he flicks it

on."What are you doing."Four watches as Henri brings the flame to the tip of fours index finger."Do you feel that?"Henri glances at Four as he holds the small flame to

fours index finger."No."Four shakes his head as he watches Henri brings the flame to the center of his of his palm."Tell me when you start to feel it."Henri say as he

slowly lowers the flame to his wrist."ow"Four pulls his hand away from Henri."Soon you will be immune to fire."Four grins."really?"Henri nods as he looks back at the

chest."So how do we open it."Four asks as he looks back at the chest."Like this."Henri puts one of his hands on the lock."Put your hand on the other side of the

lock."Henri glances at four and watches as he puts his hand on the lock. Second later it starts to glow."is it supposed to do that.?"He glances as Henri as he removes the

just nods as he slowly opens Four stays quiet as he Watches Henri open the chest."I'm going to use this to help spread your legacies to the rest of your body."Henri says

as he pulls out a crystal from his chest."And how long is that going to take?"Four looks at the crystal."Henri shrugs."It doesn't take very long."He glances over at the

clock."Then can we start now?"Four asks as he looks into the chest."Henri nods as he shuts the chest.

Hours later fou is sitting in the middle of the living shirtless as Henri slowly slides the loric crystal up and down his glances over at Henri as he watches him set down the

crystal."So I am I fire proof yet."Four nods as he picks up the watches as he flicks it on slowly bringing the the flame to his back."Can you feel that."Heri asks as he holds

the flame to his back."good."Henri smiles as he stands up."I don't want you to go to school tomorrow."Henri picks up the crystal."Henri stops four before he can say

anything."Theres some I want you to meet."He says as he puts the crystal back in the watches as Henri shuts the chest."Go get some rest."Henri picks up the chest

and carries it to his watches Henri as he goes to his room."Who is it?"Four asks as he slowly opens the door to his room."Someone who can help us find the

others."Henri says as he goes into his room."is it another member of the gu.." "goodnight John."Henri says cutting him off before he can finish his question."Night."He

mumbles as he goes into his room."I wonder who it could be.."He stops just as he reaches his bed."How did…"He looks down at the dog from his dog just looks up at

him."Hey Henri did you let this do in!"Four glances over at the door then back at the dog."Yeah."Henri says as he walks over to four."I thought you good use a

friend."John glances back at him."hahaha real funny."He looks back at the dog."So whats it name."He looks at the dog looking for a collar."His names Bernie

Kosar."Henri glances at the dog as he leaves the room."Thats a weird name for a dog."He thinks to himself as he looks back at the dog.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning four wakes up to find Bernie Kosar looking up at him from the floor."Hey there."Four yawns as he slowly sits up."Hey John are you up yet."Henri calls

from the kitchen."Yeah."Four rubs his eyes as he walks to the door."Hey are you hungry BK?"He glances over at the dog as he leaves the stares up at him for a couple

seconds before running out of the room."I'll take that as a yes."Four yawns as he follows the dog to the kitchen."Hey has that person showed up yet?"Four looks over at

Henri."No not yet."Henri looks up at four."But He will be coming soon."Henri looks back at his laptop."How is he going to help us find the others?"four opens the fridge

and looks for something to feed the dog."You'll see when he gets her."Henri sets down a plate with his half eaten breakfast on the floor for watches the dog as he walks

to the plate."Does this mean were going to meet up with the others?"Four walks over to the table and sits down still watching the dog."Henri just nods as he stares at

his laptop."Four grins."Really?"Henri looks at four."I thinks it is time that we met up with the others."He glances at his laptop."And this person you want me to meet is

going to help us find them."Four asks as he looks down at Bk."Yes."Henri."Picks up the empty plate and sets it down on the table."But how is he.."They both glance at

the door when they hear someone knocking."Thats him."Henri goes to answer the looks back at the dog as he waits for Henri.

Minutes later Henri walks back into the kitchen with a men a couple years younger then and a teenage boy about fours age."This is Malcolm and his son Sam."Four looks

at them as he stands up."How are they going to help us find the others?"He looks at Henri than back at Malcolm."Do you remember me?"Malcolm Looks at

four."No."Four shakes his head."I was there when you guys first and eight other people recieved a transmision when your ship entered the earths atmoapshere."Malcom

sets a box on the table "We helped you guys transiton to life on earth."Malcom says as he opens the watches him."But how are you going to help us find the

others."Four glances over at Henri then back at Malcolm just as he takes a white tablet out of the box."With this."He hands the tablet to glances at Henri as he takes

the looks at the white tablet."How is this going to help us find the others?"He hands the tablet back to Malcolm as he looks over at Sam who has stayed quiet."I'll show

you."Malcolm says as he take out a cord from the glances over at henri as he slides the cord onto the port on the back of the tablet."Can I use your laptop."Henri nods

as he walks over to stays quiet as he watches Malcolm slide the other end of the cord into the USB of Henris laptop. Seconds after he connects the laptop to Henri laptop

a white horizontal line appears on the screen of the tablet seconds after that a map of the world appears. One by one. Nine blue dots appear on the screen."I thought

you said One was dead."He glances at Henri then back at the screen."She is."Henri looks down at the screen."What are those blue dots."The blue dots represent you

garde."He says as he points at the blue dot that is in Ohio."This one is you."Malcolm stares at the screen."There is nine dots but there should only be eight."He looks

over at Sam who just shrugs. Four stays quiet as he stares at the tablet."I think two of us already met up."He points at two dots that are on the same place on the

map."And it looks like there heading this way."The room falls quiet as everyone looks at the tablet.


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone stays quiet as they look at the tablet."And it looks like there together to."Henri points at two dots in what looks like Europe." I think they might be in

spain."Malcolm says as he brings up a map on Hernis laptop."And it looks like theres someone in Hawaii and in Canada."Henri looks at the tablet."And in Chicago and the

last one is in India."What's that?"Four points at the upper right corner of the screen as a box with a green triangle looks at four as he presses the

after he Presses the triangle two green dot appear on the in Egypt and the other in new mexico."Those are your ships."He glances at

Four."Ships?"He four looks at Henri."I thought we were the only one that made it off of Lorien."So did I."Henri Looks at the two green dots."Maybe a ship took off after

yours."Sam says as he looks at Henri."no."Henri shakes his head."Our ship was the only one that the mogs didn't destroy."He says as he glances at Four then back at

Sam."So what are we waiting for."Four stands up."We know we they are. We should go meet up with him."Henri glances at four."I think you should practice that new

legacy of yours before we meet up with them."Four looks back at the tablet."And you knows."He points at the two dots that are making there way to Ohio."They might

meet up with us very soon."Henri stands up."Wait."He looks back at Henri."Since there now together."He points at the screen."Does that mean the charm is finally

broken."Yes."Henri sighs as he looks down at Bernie Kosar."Wait isn't that…"He looks down at Bk then at Henri as he shakes his head."I think we should start your

training now."Henri looks at four."Bu…"Four is cut off by the sound of the front door being kicked glances over at the living room then back at malcolm who

quickly unplugged the tablet and is now quickly wrapping up the cable."We can't them get their hands on this."Malcom says as he quickly stands up."Put it in fours

chest."Henri quickly picks it up from under the table and sets in the middle of the table just as they hear the sound of mogs rushing into the house."Quick help me open

your chest."Henri says they both put there hands on the lock. It only takes seconds for him to put both the template and the cable in the chest. Seconds after the Henri

closes the chest Two mogs walk into the kitchen holding guns.


End file.
